


Un día de suerte

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciento seis. Habitación ciento seis. Primera de la derecha. Primera de la derecha. Bossuet se repetía una y otra vez aquellas palabras. No podía equivocarse. La golilla le picaba. Bahorel le había dicho que no fuera quejica, que debía llevar golilla si quería ser buen tuno. Así que Bossuet acató. ¿Habitación ciento seis? Si, la primera a la derecha. Bossuet miró alrededor, y al no ver a Bahorel por ningún lado decidió comenzar a cantar él. Pero no fue la cabeza pelirroja de Marius la que se asomó por la ventana. Bossuet se sonrojó intensamente y dejó de tocar. ¡Era un ángel! Cara pequeña y delicada, de rasgos asiáticos, con el pelo fino y oscuro. ¡Un ángel! Pero no era a quien buscaba, no era aquel que debía ser víctima de aquella broma pesada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¿Tunos? Tunos

Joly parpadeó, confuso ante aquel barullo.

 

''¿Qué es eso?'' Combeferre, su compañero de cuarto, sonrió, con aura fraternal.

 

''Son tunos, amigo... Y creo que están cantando a tu ventana'' El chico frunció la nariz. ''Yo me asomaría, a ver si vas a tener un admirador'' En la cara de Joly apareció un gesto de terror, pero se acercó a la ventana y abrió la ventana, asomándose al exterior.

 

''¡Tú no eres Marius!'' musitó la voz del tuno, cuyas mejillas se tornaron de color rojizo, detalle que se notaba aun sobre su tez de color achocolatado.. Joly ladeó levemente la cabeza.

 

''No, no soy Marius'' El muchacho observó la ropa del tuno, con una mirada escéptica. Entonces otra voz se unió a la conversación.

 

''¡Empanao'! ¡Qué los de derecho duermen en el edificio de enfrente! Pero mira que eres torpe, Bossuet'' Rió la nueva voz, acercándose hasta el otro, que seguía mirando fijamente a Joly, y agarrando su brazo. ''Lo siento mucho, chato, pequeña confusión'' Murmuró el grandullón que acababa de entrar en escena y que iba vestido de una forma similar al primero. Tiro de su brazo y comenzó a alejarse ''¡DISCULPA LAS MOLESTIAS!'' gritó, mirando en la dirección de Joly, para luego dar una colleja en la cabeza, poco cubierta de pelo, del tal Bossuet. Joly los observó marcharse y luego volvió a cerrar la ventana.

 

''¿Quién era?'' El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

 

''Se han equivocado'' Combeferre sonrió. 

''Quizás la próxima vez ¿No? Joly frunció la nariz, sin saber muy bien por qué esperaba que aquel tuno volviera algún día. 

 

''Pero mira que te lo he dicho, eh, Laigle''

''¡No es mi culpa! Primera a la derecha, es donde he ido''

 

''Ahí están los de medicina, Laigle', los de derecho duermen enfrente ¡Te lo dije al menos tres veces!'' Bossuet se encogió de hombros y frunció los labios, mirando al suelo. Bueno, al menos ya sabía lo que estudiaba aquel ángel que acababa de conocer. ''Ya no se si es culpa de tus despistes o de tu mala suerte, amigo, pero no hay forma de que aciertes una'' Laigle sonrió levemente. No, no creía que aquella noche hubiera tenido mala suerte.

 

 

 


	2. ¿A quién le gusta un tuno? ¡UN TUNO!

Joly caminaba, embutido en ropa de abrigo. Combeferre iba a su lado, disertando sobre el último articulo de Science que había leído. El muchacho le escuchaba atentamente, pero no añadía nada. Nunca hacía falta añadir nada a lo dicho por su amigo. Llegaron al hospital donde hacían las prácticas con tiempo de sobra, así que se cambiaron y fueron a la cafetería.

''¿Lo de siempre?'' preguntó la voz cantarina de Feuilly. Ambos asintieron y se sentaron en la barra, para charlar con él mientras preparaba sus cafés. Aquello se había vuelto una costumbre. Conocieron al pelirrojo al poco de empezar allí, y ambos disfrutaban con su compañía. Con aquel chico, las conversaciones eran siempre interesantes y era muy difícil aburrirse. Sabía un poco de todo, fruto de colarse en una y otra clase en la facultad.

''¿Qué puedes decirnos de la tuna de derecho?'' Feuilly sonrió, sin notar la expresión de Joly ante la pregunta de Combeferre.

''Son unos bastardos, la lacra de la sociedad, estudiantes por obligación que se pasan las clases por el forro''

''Oh, ¿Lo has oído, Joly?'' El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja.

''Los conozco bien, para mi desgracia; si alguna vez quieres encontrarte con alguno de ellos, solo tienes que pasarte por el bar de la facultad en horario de clases'' Combeferre sonrió, poniendo los codos en la barra.

''Joly se nos ha enamorado'' El muchacho bufó.

''¡Yo no me he enamorado de nadie!'' Feuilly rió y Combeferre le dio un suave empellón. Joly frunció el ceño y se levantó. ''No me he enamorado de nadie'' repitió, alejándose de ellos y Combeferre se levantó para seguirlo, levemente culpable. 

''¿Nos vemos luego, Fe?'' El muchacho asintió y se despidió de él con la mano. Combeferre siguió a su amigo y le tomó la mano. ''Lo siento'' Joly negó.

''No me he enamorado'' El muchacho besó con ternura la cabeza del otro, rodeandolo con un brazo.

''Vale, quizás enamorarse sea una palabra demasiado grande ¿Pero en serio me vas a decir que no te gusto aquel chico?'' Joly frunció la nariz y Combeferre rió con calidez. ''Venga, que llegamos tarde''


	3. Si, quizás me he enamorado del tuno con una nariz de payaso pegada con super glue.

Los días pasaban lentamente, en una monotonía que agradaba a Joly. Todo estaba en su lugar. No, aquel bolígrafo no. El muchacho colocó bien el bolígrafo discordante y asintió con orgullo. Luego miró a la parte de la habitación que correspondía a Combeferre. No, allí no había nada en su lugar. Suspiró. Había intentado mil veces que su amigo mantuviera un poco de orden, pero era imposible. Pero lo soportaba porque era Combeferre. Miró su reloj y frunció la nariz. Llegaba tarde al hospital.

La mañana transcurría igual que todas. En su perfecta monotonía. Iba detrás de su médico adjunto, escuchando atento todo lo que tenía que decir. Entonces una enfermera llegó a toda prisa. Eso se salía de la normalidad. No estaba bien. Tenía un brillo en los ojos e intentaba contener una sonrisa.

''Le necesitan en urgencias'' El hombre frunció al ceño y la siguió. Joly fue tras él. Al verlo sintió que las mariposas de su estómago montaban una fiesta.

''¿Pero qué demonios te ha pasado?'' Varios enfermeros observaban, entre carcajadas, al muchacho de la camilla. El tuno que semanas antes había cantado bajo su ventana estaba frente a él, con una peluca y una nariz de payaso, que al parecer, habían pegado a él. El médico se acercó y tiró de la nariz. ''¿Con que te la han pegado?''

''No lo sé'' murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros.

''¿Y se puede saber que te ha llevado a esta situación?'' El muchacho se sonrojó y volvió a encogerse de hombros. El médico suspiró. ''Vamos a necesitar mucha paciencia para quitarte eso''

Varias horas y muchos improperios después, el muchacho se tomaba un refresco en la cafetería, con la calva y la nariz por fin liberadas. Joly observó a Feuilly conversar largo rato con él, y luego volver a la barra, con expresión divertida. Sirvió café a Joly y luego apoyó los codos en la mesa. Finalmente, suspiró, al ver que este no dejaba de lanzar miradas al muchacho.

''Por dios, Joly, ¿Quieres ir a hablar con él? No te va a morder'' El chico frunció el ceño y volvió mirar hacia el otro, que a su vez lo miraba a él. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, se sonrojó intensamente y miró a su taza, frunciendo los labios. Feuilly sonrió y apartó el café de Joly. ''Anda, ve, es muy buen chico, ya verás'' El muchacho tragó saliva y se levantó, para acercarse a la mesa y sentarse frente a él.

''Hola''

''¿Vienes a reírte de mi?'' Joly sonrió y negó.

''Soy Joly'' musitó, tendiéndole una mano, que el otro estrechó con timidez.

''Laigle... Mis amigos me llaman Bossuet''

''Nos conocimos hace un par de semanas'' Bossuet sonrió, azorado.

''Si, me equivoqué y canté en tu ventana''

''Si te consuela, lo hiciste bien'' El muchacho rió levemente, bajando la mirada.

''Me consuela'' Joly sonrió, sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

''¿Cómo..?'' El chico se señaló pelo y nariz, en un gesto inquisitivo.

''Fue una broma de Bahorel y Grantaire, dos amigos'' puso mucho énfasis en la última palabra, y luego frunció los labios. ''Aunque no se si seguirán siéndolo a partir de ahora'' La risa de Joly, entrecortada y chillona, hizo que a Bossuet se le cortará la respiración. Era adorable. ''¿A qué hora sales?'' Joly se sonrojó y abrió mucho los ojos.

''A las seis ¿Por?''

''Por si querrías... No sé... Si te apetecería que tú y yo... Bueno... Saliéramos a.... O fuéramos a...''

''Si'' Bossuet alzó las cejas.

''¿Si?'' Joly asintió con efusivo.

''Ahora tengo que volver a trabajar, pero nos vemos en la entrada cuando termine'' 

''Estaré allí''

Joly se duchó rápidamente y se vistió. Se miró en el espejo, frunciendo los labios. Se atusó el pelo y, tras abrigarse bien, salió de allí. Bossuet lo esperaba en la puerta del hospital, con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y saltando de un pie a otro. Al verlo sonrió ampliamente.

''¿Damos un paseo?'' Bossuet asintió y comenzaron a caminar, uno junto al otro. ''¿Estudias derecho?''

''A veces'' Joly sonrió.

''¿Qué significa eso?'' El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

''Pues que a veces Bahorel me lía y acabo yendo a pocas clases...''

''Vaya, eso no está bien'' musitó Joly, mirándole de reojo.

''Ya lo sé... Pero es que el derecho es aburrido'' El muchacho parpadeó y frunció la nariz, confuso. Todo en Bossuet parecía ser muy caótico.

''¿Qué haces estudiándolo, entonces?'' Preguntó, con confusión, y Bossuet volvió a encogerse de hombros. Caminaron unos metros más, en silencio, y entonces el más alto tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó de bruces en el suelo. Joly dio un respingo y se agachó a su lado. ''¿Estás bien?'' preguntó, con tono preocupado. Bossuet lo miró fijamente unos segundos y finalmente se echó a reír. Joly frunció el ceño y el otro se incorporó levemente, llevando las manos a la cabeza del muchacho y colocando bien el gorro de lana que llevaba. Joly se sonrojó levemente, pero no pudo contener una sonrisa, que nacía desde las mariposas de su estomago.

Eran casi las nueve cuando se separaron. Bossuet lo acompañó hasta su residencia de estudiantes y se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla. Joly subió las escaleras hasta su habitación a toda prisa y entró en ella como una bala, sintiendo que el corazón quería salirse de su pecho. Combeferre lo miró, desde su cama.

''¿Estás bien?'' El muchacho negó con intensidad. Su amigo se incorporó levemente. ''¿Qué ha pasado?''

''Me he enamorado''


	4. Un tuno, dos tunos y Grantaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es solo una excusa para meter fehorel porque soy trash

''Bossuet ¡Cállate!'' gruñó Bahorel, rodando los ojos. Bossuet se cruzó de brazos y Grantaire rió.

''Oh, vamos, 'Rel, déjalo ¿Cuando fue la última vez que viste a Laigle así?'' protestó, quitando la cerveza que tenía el gigantón en las manos y dándole un larguísimo trago.

''Lo que le pasa es que no puede ver felices a los demás'' musitó una nueva voz, que aparecía en aquel momento, sentándose sobre Bahorel, con una amplia sonrisa.

''¿A qué viene ese ataque tan gratuito?'' Feuilly se encogió de hombros y besó con delicadeza los labios de Bahorel.

''Es la única forma de callarlo'' bromeó Grantaire. ''Buscaos un motel, anda, que estáis con las hormonas que parecéis conejos'' Bahorel le hizo una peineta, pero no dejo de besar a Feuilly. Bossuet observó unos segundos a la pareja, y luego miró a Grantaire.

''¿Te apetecen unas cervezas?'' El moreno bufó.

''¿Cuando no?''

Dejaron a la pareja a lo suyo y se dirigieron a la barra, donde pidieron sus cervezas.

''Tienes que presentarnos a ese Joly tuyo'' Bossuet sonrió levemente. ''En serio''

''Solo hemos salido un par de veces...''

''Pero te gusta'' Bossuet se encogió de hombros. ''Venga, venga, que no tiene nada de malo''

''Me da miedo que yo no le guste a él'' Grantaire rió y le dio un suave empellón, pero el otro no compartía su alegría ''Con la suerte que tengo, seguro que no le gusto''

''Vamos, Laigle, no seas agorero'' Bossuet bufó, dándole un trago a su cerveza. ''Seguro que tú también le gustas a él''

''Espero que el cielo te oiga''


	5. Harina, besos y buena suerte

Joly estaba muy nervioso. Ya habían salido varias veces, pero esa era la primera vez que parecía una cita de verdad. Iban a ir al cine y luego a cenar. Lo que era la definición de cita, según Feuilly. De hecho, el pelirrojo había sido muy claro cuando lo había insinuado. Cuando vio a Bossuet, este parecía casi tan nervioso como él. A Joly no le llamaba mucho la atención la película que eligieron, pero no le importo demasiado. Las piernas le temblaron ligeramente cuando sintió la mano de Bossuet tomar la suya. Miró hacia el lugar donde reposaban, entrelazadas, y sus mariposas gritaron de alegría. Le gusto el contraste de la piel oscura de Bossuet contra la suya, tan pálida y blanca. Cuando alzó la mirada, vio los ojos marrones del muchacho clavados en los suyos, que acto seguido volvieron a centrarse en la película. Cuando salieron de la sala, seguían de la mano. En un momento dado, Bossuet se detuvo y miró fijamente a Joly, que contuvo la respiración.

''¿Donde te apetece ir a cenar?''

''Me da igual'' Bossuet sonrió y presionó levemente con su dedo la nariz respingona del muchacho, cuyos ojos, rasgados y claros, estaban fijos en los suyos.

''No puede darte igual... ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa y preparemos algo nosotros? ¿O prefieres ir a un restaurante?''

''Me parece bien lo de ir a tu casa, nunca he estado'' Bossuet asintió.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el edificio donde vivía el muchacho. Joly tomó aire al ver el desastre que había allí.

''¿Como puedes vivir con este caos, Laigle?'' El muchacho rió.

''No lo sé... Cuando 'Chetta se queda por aquí me controla un poco esto, pero ahora está en Marsella'' Joly camino entre las estanterías y vio las fotos.

''¿'Chetta es tu novia?'' Bossuet sonrió.

''Musichetta es mi compañera... Está deseando conocerte, dice que no puedes ser tan perfecto como le digo, ¡Pero es verdad!'' Joly lo miró de reojo y tomó una de las fotos, donde una muchacha, también de piel achocolatada y unos rizos oscuros rebeldes besaba a Bossuet en la nariz. 

''A mi también me gustaría conocerla''

''Cuando vuelva, será genial, os vais a llevar genial, seguro ¿Preparamos la cena?'' Joly asintió y siguió a Bossuet a la cocina.

El muchacho abrió la boca, indignado.

''¡LAIGLE!'' protestó, limpiandose la harina de la cara. ''Eso no ha estado bien'' Bossuet reía a carcajadas, mientras seguía echandole harina. ''Esto es antihigienico, Laigle'' musitó, tomando un huevo y estallandolo en la calva del muchacho, que no pudo reaccionar de otra forma que con más carcajadas, que hicieron que terminara por caer al suelo. Joly se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo fijamente, con una sonrisa. Bossuet comenzó a hipar, retorciéndose de risa, y esta pronto se contagió al muchacho, que acabó en el suelo junto a él. Tenía los ojos húmedos, y era incapaz de controlar sus carcajadas. Cuando Bossuet se incorporó levemente, sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir cada vez con más fuerza.

''¿Puedo besarte?'' Joly se sonrojó intensamente, azorado.

''¿Besarme?'' Bossuet asintió, sonrojándose también. ''Si'' El moreno sonrió ante la respuesta afirmativa, pero cuando fue a besarle, sus frentes chocaron. ''AUCH'' Bossuet frunció la nariz, acariciando la zona dolorida, y Joly rió con suavidad, para luego colocar las manos sobre las mejillas del hombre que había despertado las mariposas de su estómago, y presionar con suavidad sus labios sobre los de él.

Si, después de todo, no tenía tan mala suerte.


End file.
